


Accessibility

by 2kitsune



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hoodie Fucking, M/M, Minseok calls Chanyeol Puppy a lot, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, cumming inside, puppy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: 'Was Chanyeol not wearing anything under his hoodie? Minseok’s cheeks burn at the idea and he carefully examine his boyfriend some more. He doesn't find anything more, just the thick band of the hoodie and the sudden cut to skin, and his cheeks burn at the thought of his boyfriend being so accessible, at the realization that all he'd have to do is push that hoodie up and the miles of his boyfriend's tanned skin would be there, ready for the taking.'





	Accessibility

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend and I have been inexplicably distracted by the fact that Chanyeol didn’t wear a shirt under his hoodie that one time at their EXOrDIUM concert in Seoul where he shows his abs (I couldn’t find what DAY of the concert it actually was though, so please excuse that. Or maybe tell me the answer? If you know) … so this is gratuitous fluff / t-smut based on that.
> 
> Also I'm Xiumin and Chanyeol biased so this is like ... a little self gratuitous

They’re all passed out on the studio floor, gasping for air and trying not to squirm at the feeling of sweat running between their shoulder blades. For Minseok it’s near impossible, as he likes being clean and tidy over everything else, and so he’s unable to completely relax while they all take their hour break. Instead he sits up, ignoring Jongdae’s groan from beside him, and instead looks around and inexplicably, suddenly enough that his head spins, focuses on the strip of skin between Chanyeol’s gym shorts (HERO written in large block letters over his crotch) and his black hoodie. It exposes Chanyeol’s natural golden skin, and Minseok absently flicks his tongue out to wet his lips as he watches the skin over Chanyeol’s Adonis belt shine in the lights of the studio.

Was Chanyeol not wearing anything under his hoodie? Minseok’s cheeks burn at the idea and he carefully examine his boyfriend some more, trying to see if perhaps there was any sign of a tee-shirt poking out from the hem of Chanyeol’s hoodie. Of course, he finds none, just the thick band of the hoodie and the sudden cut to skin, but still he refuses to even entertain the idea despite the facts in front of him. Instead he huffs, tears his eyes away from Chanyeol, and lies back down with maybe a little more force than necessary.

Beside him Jongdae asks, voice quiet and careful not to carry, “You OK?”

“Yeah,” Minseok blinks away the image of Chanyeol’s skin from behind his eyelids, and vows to silently gather more information about whether Chanyeol wears shirts under his hoodies or not. “I’m fine.”

-

The thing is that they haven’t technically been boyfriend and boyfriend for long. They were both aware of their attraction early on, once they got past the stage of knowing each other, and despite fooling around a bit when Minseok had had a little too much too drink and Chanyeol couldn’t keep the filter on his words in check, but hadn’t made it official until earlier in the year. They had only recently had their first kiss as a couple, and Minseok may or may not have silently marked it on his phone, and held hands quietly in their down time, cuddled together on the couch, but hadn’t quite approached the territory of finding out what the other liked.

It appeared now, surprisingly or not, Minseok had a thing for the idea of only wearing a hoodie as a shirt, no tee underneath; or, perhaps, it was just the thought of _Chanyeol_ not wearing anything underneath his hoodie that Minseok liked so much.

-

The next time Minseok gets to check they’re in Chanyeol’s studio, the afternoon sun coming through the window and creating a warm square directly on Minseok’s back. He’s sitting behind Chanyeol, who is turn sitting on a stool as the younger works on his latest composition, half asleep from the sun and the soft drum of Chanyeol’s heart against his ear. Minseok’s movements are slow, sluggish, as he slides his hands over Chanyeol’s hips, comforted by the feeling of soft cotton under his fingertips. It’s the sun that Minseok blames on his slow thinking as he blinks against Chanyeol’s back, a thought slowly forming in the back of his mind.

Soft cotton under his fingertips, threads sliding, sliding, sliding, the brush of cooler patches finding his skin as Minseok explores further and further yet; and yet the thought dances just on the very edge of understanding. The very edge of Chanyeol’s hoodie disappears, a sudden decline before Minseok’s fingertip hits Chanyeol’s skintight jeans, and suddenly the thought waltz’s in and attaches itself to the very forefront of Minseok’s conscience, sticking like glue.

Oh, so slowly Minseok’s eyelids slide open. He blinks against Chanyeol’s hoodie, listening carefully to see if anything had changed, if Chanyeol had noticed his stillness. The younger hadn’t, and so Minseok was free to catch his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly, slowly, _slowly_ slide upwards from denim to the edge of Chanyeol’s hoodie and underneath. There’s a heaviness in his stomach, something that burns, as Minseok carefully continues, but the fire is quickly quenched when Minseok’s fingers brush against cooler, softer cotton still.

Chanyeol was wearing a shirt.

 

The weight in his stomach is uncomfortable, but Minseok doesn’t retract his fingers from where they rest, enjoying the act itself more than his non-discovery. It could be only this once that Chanyeol was wearing a shirt underneath his hoodie, this once that Chanyeol had decided on wearing one, and so Minseok pushes his fingers a little higher and hums contently.

Minseok’s not sure how he missed the sound of Chanyeol’s long digits on the keyboard stopping, silence stretching in the warm air, but it’s Chanyeol’s voice that brings Minseok back out from being half-asleep, startling the elder male enough that Minseok starts.

“Having fun, are you?”

Minseok feels his cheeks tingle, but he’s never been one to back away from teasing. “Yes,” He says. “I’m just exploring.” To prove a point Minseok slides his hands forwards, finding soft planes of Chanyeol’s stomach and the hard line of Chanyeol’s Adonis belt, dips a little lower than necessary along his journey. He’s confident seeing as Chanyeol didn’t know the original reason as to why Minseok’s fingers were under his hoodie anyway, meaning Minseok could get away with getting to know his boyfriends body that little bit better if he so wished.

Chanyeol laughs and it reverberates through his body, finding its way until Minseok is shaking slightly too from the force. “Okay,” Chanyeol says and his deep voice is filled with honey and warmth, “Explore away, but just for a little bit longer.”

Minseok hums his response, digs his fingers in, paths his way backwards to Chanyeol’s sides before going back again, poking his finger into Chanyeol’s navel just to feel the younger squirm away. It’s warm, and comfortable, and Chanyeol smells like sandalwood, and Minseok settles across the broad expanse of Chanyeol’s back and slowly slips, and slips, and _slips_ into a daydream.

-

They have a day off again and Minseok is lying on the couch, sun kissing along his cheekbones and the exposed curves of his collarbones, laughing cheekily against the small strip of skin along his side exposed from Minseok’s shirt riding up. The dorm is quiet, shockingly so, as most are out enjoying the day off and the members who are here known well enough to keep the quiet too or are smart enough to keep quiet knowing that others are in the dorm too.

He had been slipping in and out of consciousness as he lay there, book held slightly above him in the air and a glass of lemonade with ice (that was quickly melting) on the floor beside him. Minseok hadn’t meant to actually fall asleep, but he was so warm, and the dorm was so quiet, and he was so comfortable, and his eyelids were so heavy that soon Minseok slips and falls into a dream; his book falling from his hands onto his chest. Slowly the sun sinks lower and lower in the sky line, the shine striking against Minseok’s skin and making him look more golden than he actually was.

When Minseok wakes again he’s disorientated, body now uncomfortably warm as there was now something hotter than the sun lying on him; oh, hands hotter than the sun sliding up his sides. He blinks and tries to clear the sleep from his eyes, clear the fog in his mind, and is about to tilt his head down to see who is lying on top of him when the person head suddenly pops into his vision.

“Hey hyung,” Chanyeol says warmly, his voice deep. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Minseok stretches, arms going above his head and head tilting back, a long yawn escaping from his mouth, before replying to Chanyeol. “You did,” He says sleepily, but his words are accompanied by gentle pats to Chanyeol’s head, “but that’s OK.” It was probably time for him to be waking up anyway. Minseok guesses the time to be around 5pm with how low the sun was sinking on the far wall, meaning that the others would be home soon and Minseok would have to get up and figure out who was cooking tea tonight; but right now, all he wanted to do was continue lying here with Chanyeol. “You’re crushing me.” He adds as an afterthought.

“Mmmm.” Chanyeol gives him a cheeky smile, one full of dimples, but he makes no motion towards moving off of Minseok. In fact, all he does is place his head on Minseok’s chest, ear over the elders chest, and shift so that he can slide one long leg between Minseok’s and the other on the outside of Minseok’s hip. Like this their hips are pressed together.

Minseok sighs, “Brat.” But doesn’t move to push Chanyeol off either. Instead Minseok shifts further into the soft cushions of the couch, finding a more comfortable spot, and places his hands on what he can reach of Chanyeol. That ends up being his hips, and as Minseok’s hands are sliding across the soft cotton Chanyeol was wearing he realizes, with a start, that Chanyeol was wearing a hoodie.

 

 

Suddenly there’s heat thrumming in his veins, hotter than his already climbing body temperature from the addition of a Chanyeol shaped lump pressing on top of him, a curl in his lower stomach. Minseok pretends to still be half asleep as he nonchalantly searches out the bottom of Chanyeol’s hoodie and is rewarded when he finds hot bare skin between the pants Chanyeol was wearing and the hoodie; it must have ridden up as he moved into a comfortable position on top of Minseok.

He really shouldn’t be instigating this, although he really wasn’t instigating anything at this point, but Minseok can’t stop the thought in his head that goes, ‘what if today he’s not wearing anything under his hoodie?’ it keeps him moving, fingertips sliding and searching across Chanyeol’s scorching skin until he finds the hem of Chanyeol’s hoodie and slowly pushes underneath it.

He’s faced with a distraction in his searching, however, when Chanyeol suddenly raises his head, a lopsided smile on his lips, and leans in to kiss him. It’s soft but scorching hot, the gentle push and pull of their lips set to the rhythm of their beating hearts. Minseok smiles into the kiss, forgetting his journey for a second, and kisses Chanyeol back firmly, hesitantly pushing his tongue out and pretending to be surprised Chanyeol’s tongue finds him and the fire their kiss brings raises Minseok’s body temperature, makes the heat in his stomach curl and pulse.

Chanyeol grins back against the kiss. The slide of their lips, their tongue meeting in the middle, is loud in the small lounge and Minseok knows, he knows, they can’t lay here for long as much as he wishes too because the other members are here too, but god damn it he was going to enjoy this soft warmth for as long as he could and it’s that thought that makes Minseok’s fingers press harder into Chanyeol’s skin, creating indentations of white. It had been so long since he had just lazily made out with someone, with Chanyeol, and Minseok was enjoying it.

The lazy continuation of the same pace, the same pressure, gives Minseok room to think to the point where when Chanyeol’s hoodie brushes across the back of his knuckles Minseok suddenly remembers why he had had his fingers up underneath Chanyeol’s clothing anyway, remembers that it had been the exploration of his own fingers that had started all this, remembers what he was searching for in the first place. With renewed vigor Minseok waits till he doesn’t think Chanyeol will notice, tilting his head to the side and back so that there’s a firmer leverage between their lips and Chanyeol takes it in stride and pushes back against him harder, a warm (happy) sound emitting from Chanyeol’s lower throat which Minseok matches it in his own pitch.

Minseok slides his fingers up, up, up; slowly, slowly, slowly and his heart climbs with his fingers every inch he gains. So far there’s nothing, and Minseok is just about to pass the point where he can be absolutely sure Chanyeol is not wearing a shirt just from touch (because there’s no way the younger shirt had ridden all the way up past his waist) when his fingertips brush against another layer of cotton and his heart sinks.

Chanyeol was wearing a shirt.

He hides his disappointment well. Even if Chanyeol was wearing a hoodie with a shirt, as much as Minseok wishes the younger was bare under it, he still has an eager puppy in his lap that was kissing Minseok so eagerly, so firmly, so thoroughly that there was no way in hell Minseok could ever maintain that feeling for long. Instead he hums against Chanyeol’s lips, content to wait until the next time he had a chance to check Chanyeol for missing layers of clothing, and lets go of Chanyeol’s waist on one side to instead press his palm to Chanyeol’s head, fingers carding through the youngers hair.

Minseok can feel himself growing, filling with blood against Chanyeol’s hip and it makes him pull his hips away a little, recognizing this as uncharted territory. They had never had a chance to make out for this long (they had been interrupted by their groupmates far too many times), never past the point of them even getting the chance to grow hard in their pants, never with this force or conviction and Minseok knows right here and now that he wants to go past that point. It seems like Chanyeol is thinking the same thing, because he’s hesitantly pushing his hips down into Minseok’s, perhaps trying to pretend like he doesn’t mean too, like it’s an accident, and the feeling of Chanyeol’s length searing hot and long and thick against Minseok’s hip has the first real groan between them too escaping from Minseok’s lips.

As much as Minseok wants to continue this right here, right now, he’s also aware that anyone could walk in and see them defiling the couch. “Bed- ah fuck, bedroom. Now.” Hisses Minseok against Chanyeol’s lips, rolling his hips when Chanyeol pauses in visible confusion, in hesitation because they had never been so outright before, never been so charged, so that the younger can feel his own growing length; suddenly Chanyeol isn’t confused anymore and continuing to try to gain access into Minseok’s mouth, nipping along the elder’s bottom lip. Still, they don’t move, and Chanyeol doesn’t move back.

“-yeol,” Minseok huffs, trying to pull back but Chanyeol just chases him. “Bedroom, now. I don’t- ah!” he’s cut off when Chanyeol brings his leg up, shifting against him, and presses his knee against Minseok’s erection. “Fuck. Bedroom now, _please_ ‘Yeol. I don’t want the others seeing what we’re about to do.”

 

“And what,” Chanyeol huffs, finally pulling back and when Minseok meets his eye he sees how wide the younger’s pupils are, how wild he looks. Minseok wonders if he looks the same, if he looks just as wrecked, and he’s pretty sure the answer is yes. “Are we going to do in your room?” ah, there’s the smirk, the goddamn smirk that Minseok knows too well, knows that Chanyeol is just using to mess with him.

Two can play at that game. Minseok bucks his hips, finding the length of Chanyeol’s cock with his own and tries his best to keep his reaction in check (he can’t quite keep it back, eyelids fluttering and neck stretching), “We’re going to your room,” Minseok corrects, as Jongdae was currently in their shared one (hopefully) having a nap, “and you’ll see when we get there.”

Chanyeol blinks back at him, and blinks again, before suddenly there was a Chanyeol shaped lump missing from on top of him and Minseok starts at the cool air rushing to fill the space. Minseok doesn’t really get a chance to sit up by himself because Chanyeol’s hand is soon finding his, and he stumbles over his own face and laughs as the sun hits his face when he bends over to take a deep breath and get his footing back before Chanyeol was tugging him off to the youngers bedroom (and locking the door behind them).

Minseok finds out later (which is really about two seconds after the door is locked) that the shirt Chanyeol was wearing is a tank, which Minseok thinks is getting pretty damn close to Chanyeol basically being shirtless.

-

Minseok forgets about the hoodie thing as their EXOrDIUM concerts are announced. They’re in the studio practicing every day, dancing and singing and rapping until their throats are sore and their bones creak, going home exhausted and aching to get a couple of hours sleep before they’re back the next morning. It’s not a huge tour, just of South Korea, and their comeback was earlier this year so it’s not a comeback tour or anything but still they still treat it like a world tour and put their all into training.

The first couple of days pass without any problems. Minseok had forgotten in their short hiatus how much he loved concerts, performing, and seeing their fans and so he spends every concert doing his best in all aspects; going all out while performing until he was beyond tired, making sure to stop and wave to as many as their fans as he could, and just having fun when alone on stage and fooling around when he’s around the others. He supposes it’s because of that that Minseok misses the black hoodie that Chanyeol comes back onto stage in just before they’re about to do their solo performances, too focused on introducing who EXO were (Junmyeon was still getting changed) and introducing himself meaning he was ultimately distracted.

In the back of his head Minseok hears Baekhyun talking about something, but it’s not until he turns around and finds himself standing on one side of Chanyeol while Baekhyun stands on the other side that he really hears what Baekhyun is saying and stops in his tracks. They’re talking about showing abs, which doesn’t really surprise Minseok as they do this every concert for one or another member, but when it comes to Chanyeol’s abs Minseok can’t help but feel his heart flutter a little in his chest and an uncomfortable heat pool in his stomach.

Everything is happening too fast, Baekhyun talking in the background and Minseok has to pretend like he doesn’t notice how Chanyeol is looking at him when he’s asked to help to expose Chanyeol’s abs. Instead he swallows around the lump in his throat, tongue flicking out to wet his suddenly cracked lips, and nods in affirmation when his words fail him. He’s okay, he is, sort of, except everything is kind of too hot; and there’s sweat on his brow and; his heart is thumping so hard in his chest that Minseok thinks it’s going to burst out of his chest and it’s not until he’s reaching for the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt (still ignoring the youngers heated gaze) that he realizes that Chanyeol is wearing a hoodie.

“One! Two! Three!”

Baekhyun yanks up his side first, causing a split second where the hoodie’s hem is lopsided across Chanyeol’s stomach, before Minseok realizes and pulls up his side as well but what he sees makes him drop his side of Chanyeol’s hoodie anyway (not that it matters, Baekhyun had slid his hand across Chanyeol’s upper torso so that his hoodie was forced to stay up completely); Chanyeol wasn’t wearing a tee- shirt. Well, first of all Minseok really noticed Chanyeol’s abs, but he had seen them before, licked across them, sucked spots into the skin, and so once Minseok’s brain catches up and he realizes there’s another layer of clothing that’s missing (just the simple black material of the hoodie all ruffled upwards) he feels his body burst into flames.

‘Fuck,’ Minseok thinks. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ Because wow, the fact that Chanyeol’s perfect torso was just pressed against the hoodie and nothing more, the fact that with a simple tug or a pull of the material his perfect skin would be on display, the fact that all Minseok had to do to touch any part of his boyfriends’ torso was to slide his fingers mere inches underneath the hoodie was really doing something for Minseok. From there Minseok’s thoughts quickly spiral downwards, imagining Chanyeol not only not wearing a shirt under the hoodie but also not wearing underwear, ready and open for Minseok whenever the elder male felt like it; and when they fucked Minseok could touch Chanyeol over the hoodie, drive him wild and strain the material over Chanyeol’s cock, lift it up just enough to expose the younger male and fuck him like that.

Suddenly his mouth feels all too dry, eyes fixated on Chanyeol’s abs and the way the hoodie was slightly sticking to the taller males sweaty skin, heart pounding in his ears, and if he hadn’t of remembered in the last second that he was standing in the middle of an auditorium with thousands of their fans Minseok would have absolutely reached down to touch himself right then and there. He’s aware that Chanyeol is staring at him, he can feel the taller idol staring at him, and Minseok makes the mistake of turning his head to meet Chanyeol’s gaze because Chanyeol hasn’t dropped his hoodie yet, his mic band covering the lower part of Chanyeol’s abdomen but it doesn’t matter because there’s still an ample amount of skin Chanyeol showing that the taller is now slapping with his palm, running his own hand over it; and Minseok has never wished _more_ that they were alone, never wished _more_ that it was his own fingertips trailing over Chanyeol’s tanned skin, feeling the bumps of the taller males abs under the pads of his fingers.

Minseok flicks his eyes back up, meeting Chanyeol, and to his absolute embarrassment the taller idol winks before suddenly Jongin (who somehow ended up on Minseok’s other side) starts speaking and the moment is lost and Minseok stares for as long as he can at Chanyeol’s stomach before the taller male drops his hoodie back down and the moment is over. For the rest of the concert Minseok is distracted, managing his lines and steps well enough not to stumble, but now and again he finds himself just staring at Chanyeol when they’re all standing near each other, or even if the taller is off on the other side of the stage, his tall frame a solid silhouette in the stage lights but still Minseok knows its him.

He keeps thinking about it even as the concert ends, even as they all wipe the makeup off their face, eat some snacks, and change from their stage clothing into more comfortable clothing. Minseok is on a weird sort of high, a mixture of adrenaline and arousal, keeping him wired and awake and the way he eyes up Chanyeol from the other side of the room is strictly non- professional. Making a split-second decision Minseok snatches up his phone from where it’s lying in his open bag, quickly unlocking it and opening his latest texts to Chanyeol.

TO: Yeollie

_‘Fake a stomach ache.’_

Minseok quickly drops his phone back down, pretending like nothing had happened when he feels Chanyeol’s eyes on him moments later, bending over his bag and pretending to be looking for something. In a couple of seconds his phone vibrates and the light flashes, signaling a text, but Minseok waits for a couple of seconds before picking it up to see what Chanyeol had said.

TO: Minseokkie-hyung

‘ ** _What_**?’

The elder rolls his eyes, sighing at how oblivious his boyfriend is, but quickly thumbs in a reply.

TO: Yeollie

_‘Fake a stomach ache and take my lead. Now’_

Minseok drops his phone, so sure that he would have to give Chanyeol some kind of signal, but just as he’s turning to look Chanyeol across the room the taller man in question Chanyeol hunches over and a pained groan leaves his lips. It looks believable even from Minseok’s side of the room, and he watches silently as Baekhyun immediately turns to Chanyeol to question him before slowly beginning to step over to the scene himself.

“Are you OK?” Baekhyun asks, turning away for a second to call, “Junmyeon! Come’re,” before turning back to Chanyeol, “Do you need something, dude? Water? Something to eat?”

Jongdae, who had been second to the scene as he was already standing close to Chanyeol, reaches out and pats Chanyeol on the back, a worried expression on his face. Baekhyun steps aside slightly to make space for Minseok, but it still goes unnoticed when he reaches out and push Chanyeol’s hair back off of his forehead, using gentle pressure so that Chanyeol knows he’s there and encourage him to continue with the façade.

Junmyeon appears silently beside Jongdae, immediately reaching out to place his own hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and lean over so that his face was beside the taller males. “You OK?” he asks, worry evident in the way that his eyebrows scrunch together. “Is it a stomachache? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Minseok adds pressure again, hoping that Chanyeol perceives it as he wants. Thankfully Chanyeol does, and the taller male shakes his head and turns to look at Junmyeon as he still clutches at his stomach. “No,” and then adds, “I think I just need to sit for a while.” It’s quick thinking, and Minseok hadn’t actually thought about how they were going to get the others out of the room, so he sends a silent ‘ _thank_ _you’_ to Chanyeol.

 

 

Junmyeon looks at him, asking silently for his opinion seeing as he was the eldest of the group, and Minseok quickly takes the opportunity. “I think it’s a good idea, he might just need a rest and if it gets worse we can take him then,” still, it doesn’t get the others out of the room, but with a look around at how where Minseok can see how everyone is actually already dressed and standing with their bags over their arms, another thought springs to his head. “You guys go ahead. I’ll stay with him just in case and take him to the hospital if he needs it.”

It works. Minseok thinks it’s partially because everyone was finished getting changed and just wanted to go home, and also because he was the oldest and they trusted him. It only takes a second for Junmyeon to decide before he’s stepping back and nodding, barely sparing a look at the other members before he’s looking at Minseok and nodding. “OK. Call us if anything changes.” Before he’s stepping back towards his bags. Baekhyun and Jongdae linger for a little longer, patting Chanyeol’s shoulders and rubbing his back before they’re returning to their bags too and heading for the door. Minseok stands by Chanyeol, one hand still in his hair, as he waits for the others to leave and with a final nod from Junmyeon and a chorus of ‘Bye!’ and ‘Feel better, Chanyeol!’ the others are gone with a click of the door.

Minseok quickly heads for the door, leaving Chanyeol alone for a second, to lock it before returning to the younger males’ side. Chanyeol is watching him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but Minseok doesn’t say anything as he comes to stand in front of Chanyeol and fists his hand in the front of Chanyeol’s hoodie to roughly yank him down and kiss him. Chanyeol returns the kiss with the eagerness of a puppy, opening his mouth willingly when Minseok licks across his lips so that Minseok can slide their tongues together.

As they kiss Minseok slides his hands up to Chanyeol’s chest, resting just above his pec, and when the taller male whines and press closer as he senses Minseok pulling back Minseok smirks against Chanyeol’s lips and pushes him. There’s a seat behind them, Minseok knows (and Chanyeol surely knows) but there’s a split second where Minseok sees panic in Chanyeol’s face before he’s caught by the couch, in which Minseok quickly steps between Chanyeol’s legs and cups the taller males’ face with his hands.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Minseok murmurs as he slides his hand till his thumb is pressing against Chanyeol’s lip. Chanyeol opens his mouth immediately, allowing Minseok’s thumb in without hesitation and Minseok feels his cock throb in his pants at the sight and the implication before him. “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol trips over himself in his haste to answer, his answer of, “Yes,” muffled due to Minseok’s thumb halfway in his mouth. Minseok hums and instead of continue he instead presses his thumb further into Chanyeol’s mouth, the pad of his thumb sliding along Chanyeol’s molars until he brushes against Chanyeol’s tongue and pushes down in the middle of Chanyeol’s tongue and the taller male opens his mouth as wide as possible to accommodate Minseok’s finger and he feels it when Chanyeol swallows deeply and his tongue falls and rises again, a small whine escaping Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Good boy,” Minseok presses down harder, electing a small moan from Chanyeol. He can feel the taller males’ saliva coating his thumb, and it just urges him to continue. Chanyeol’s looking up at him with half lidded eyes, watering slightly, and there was a pink dusting across his cheeks and he tilted his head back and opened his mouth further. He must be straining now to keep his mouth that open, jaw probably hurting, and Minseok is met with a surge of arousal that Chanyeol is keeping his mouth open just to please him. “Such a good boy for me. Don’t you want to make daddy proud?”

Chanyeol pants, “Yes.” Pushing himself further into the press of Minseok’s thumb on his tongue.

“Mmmm,” Minseok hums, “Good, daddy is so happy to hear that,” in a split look down he finds an obvious bulge in Chanyeol’s jeans and a wet patch where the head of his cock is, so turned on that he had leaked through his underwear and the denim. As he looks back up, he finds Chanyeol eye and moves his thumb off of the taller males’ tongue, commanding, “Suck for me, puppy.”

Chanyeol immediately jumps to action, wrapping his lips around Minseok’s thumb and sucking harshly. Minseok watched in awe as his thumb bobs, fighting against the pull of Chanyeol’s mouth before giving in and letting his whole thumb be sucked into Chanyeol’s mouth. Enjoying the feeling, Minseok presses his pointer and index finger against Chanyeol’s lips, tutting when the taller male doesn’t immediately open his mouth and using a warning tone as he murmurs, “Puppy.”

Sensing that Minseok is serious Chanyeol quickly opens his mouth, allowing Minseok other two fingers in his mouth, and even though Minseok has small fingers three quickly stretches out Chanyeol’s mouth and Minseok gets a sick sense of satisfaction as he watched Chanyeol struggle. Chanyeol’s quickly loosing control of his saliva, dribbling over Minseok’s finger as he desperately sucks to try and keep it all contained, but it’s not working and soon his chin is becoming slick as well as his bottom lip. He’s whining, desperate to please, blinking heavily and cheeks bright red under the pressure of Minseok’s gaze.

“Good boy,” Minseok coos as he pushes his fingers in further, “I need you to get them wet, puppy, we don’t have lube.” Immediately he’s hit with a surge of arousal, his cock aching inside the confines of his jeans at this point, as Chanyeol eagerly submits to his command and wraps his tongue around Minseok’s fingers, closing his lips more firmly around Minseok’s fingers so that he can keep them there as he takes care to coat every inch of Minseok’s fingers as he can. All Minseok can think about is how amazing that would feel around his cock, to have Chanyeol’s eager tongue exploring every inch, but right now this was more about Chanyeol and he wanted to get to the good part and last anyway.

Once Minseok is content with how wet his fingers are he gently begins pulling them out, chuckling at the whine Chanyeol gives at the loss of his fingers. Minseok holds his fingers out in the space between them, admiring the way the light shines off of them, before he’s looking at Chanyeol again and pointing at his jeans. “Off,” he commands, “Now.”

It’s cute how quickly Chanyeol stands, almost too quickly as he pitches before correcting himself and hurriedly reaches for his fly to undo it and hook his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and underwear, pushing them down to expose himself before stomping out of them. His cock spring up, hard and heavy and red, veins standing out starkly, and the amount of pre-cum leaking from the head would be concerning if it was anyone else but Chanyeol and his gigantic ass. Next his hands go for the bottom of his hoodie, Minseok tearing his gaze away from Chanyeol’s cock to see that as Chanyeol lifts the hoodie there’s an absence of extra clothing underneath. Of course, Minseok initially passes it off as Chanyeol’s shirts having ridden up, but when Chanyeol keeps lifting the black material of the hoodie and exposing more and more of his skin it becomes apparent that’s not the case and Minseok’s words get stuck in his throat as he barks,

“Stop.”

Chanyeol immediately does as he’s told. He hadn’t managed to get the hoodie over his head yet, instead it bunches underneath his arms and shows his stomach and a hint of his pecs, blinking dumbly down at Minseok and the smaller male has to take a second to admire all the tanned skin on display from his boyfriend before finally saying.

“Leave the hoodie on, puppy, ‘Kay?” Chanyeol doesn’t even hesitate to ask him why, just nods and drops it again, standing in the space between them. It’s easier now, with Chanyeol’s skin and cock hidden underneath the hoodie, but still the knowledge that it was so accessible did things to Minseok that he would never admit unless he had three bottles of soju in him. “Lie back down on the couch for me. Now.” Minseok commands, grinning at how eager Chanyeol is as the taller male quickly does what Minseok says, settling back onto the couch with his legs kind of bunched up and his hoodie still covering his lower half from how damn big it is, eyes half lidded as he watches Minseok.

Well aware of the eyes on him, Minseok takes his time in undoing the zipper of his blue jeans, the sound of the teeth separating sounding far too loud in the quiet waiting room and Minseok never breaks eyes contact with Chanyeol the whole time. Minseok maintains eye contact even as he reaches inside his jeans with his clean hand, glad he had forgone underwear (he had accidentally forgotten some) and pulls his aching member out, hissing at the contact his palm has against the sensitive velvety skin. He takes a moment, biting his lips as he pumps himself, smearing the pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock onto his shaft, and it’s only when Chanyeol lets out this high-pitched whine that sounds oddly like, “Please.” Does Minseok take pity and let go of his own cock.

It takes mere seconds to end up between Chanyeol’s legs on the couch, the taller male’s long legs hitched up over his hips at the knee, and like this all Minseok has to do is look down and see how Chanyeol’s hole is clenching uselessly around nothing, signaling how bad he wanted this. Looking up to watch Chanyeol’s face, Minseok slides his pointer finger across Chanyeol’s fluttering entrance, admiring the shine that the left-over saliva from Chanyeol’s mouth on his fingers leaves against the gentle pink and gold of skin.

Minseok continues to tease Chanyeol, sliding his finger over that space again and the surrounding area until Chanyeol’s ready to start begging for it, Minseok can see it in the way Chanyeol bites at his bottom lip, before he takes pity on the red-haired male and finally ( _finally_ ) pushing his finger inside of Chanyeol. Immediately Chanyeol pitches his hips towards the sensation, groaning loudly into the space around them, enough for it to echo, and the thought of someone overhearing them makes Minseok quickly press in further. One finger is easy enough, Chanyeol’s been taking his fingers for a long time now, and so Minseok isn’t shy in adding a second finger maybe sooner than he should.

Chanyeol takes it easily, groaning at the feeling and Minseok matches it, cock throbbing where it juts out from his still clothed body at the wet sound his finger entering Chanyeol emits. Now Minseok may not be long as Chanyeol, but he’s still long, and thick enough that Chanyeol would need more than two fingers. Still, Minseok takes his time in pushing in with two fingers a little slower, enjoying the sounds he’s getting Chanyeol to emit, and once his fingers are all the way inside of the red-head male Minseok pauses again, stopping and admiring Chanyeol as he whines and (in an effort to get Minseok to continue immediately) rolls his hips and fucks himself on Minseok’s fingers, admires the way his fingers disappear and re-appear from Chanyeol’s body. It’s beyond sexy, beyond hot, and Minseok has to resist the urge to touch himself.

Taking pity on his puppy, Minseok reaches out and stills Chanyeol’s hips with a simple press to Chanyeol’s left hip bone, ignoring the whine of displeasure it brings. Chanyeol had long ago covered his face with his arms, the excess amount of hoodie hanging and hiding his face, but Minseok can still see how he’s biting at his bottom lip so hard he’s broken the skin, blood appearing around the small wound before Chanyeol licks it away again. He wants to see Chanyeol’s face but stretching the younger was more important right now, because it was quickly getting impossible to ignore the urge to just fuck Chanyeol right now.

Minseok pulls back for a second, pulling both fingers out of Chanyeol as he leans over and spits right over the redhead’s hole, sparing a second to smear the liquid around and make Chanyeol nice and wet, before Minseok pushes all three fingers in at once. He groans, voice cracking, at the sight of Chanyeol’s body swallowing his fingers so easily, and it matches well with the much higher groan that Chanyeol lets out, fingers gripping at his own arms so hard Minseok is sure he’s going to leave bruises.

“Minseo- fuck! Seokkie-“ Chanyeol pants as he rolls his hips down on the three fingers, “I’m ready. Fuck me, please, oh god, fuck me.” It’s cute how someone so big, so tall, can be broken down to this begging, panting, mess by someone half his height, and it does wonders for Minseok’s height kink. Minseok smirks to himself before humming aloud, pretending to think about it as he keeps his fingers still.

“Hmm, I don’t know if you deserve it just yet, puppy. Can you convince me?” It was never just that easy though, and as Chanyeol goes to open his mouth and babble something about how he totally deserves Minseok fucking him right now as hard and as fast a possible, Minseok begins thrusting his fingers in and out of Chanyeol, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s breathing stutters, how his voice goes higher, every time Minseok pushes in and comes so close to his prostate.

When Chanyeol fails to answer quickly enough, Minseok arches an eyebrow and continues, “Do you want a fourth finger instead? Prolong having to wait for my cock?” He doesn’t let up the whole time he’s talking to Chanyeol, immensely enjoying the experience of seeing Chanyeol yanks his hands away from his eyes to find Minseok’s gaze, hurriedly shaking his head.

“No!” Chanyeol yells, “Please, I want your cock so bad. Haven’t I been such a good boy for you? Please, I’ll do anything you ask just - fuck, please fuck me, please ‘Seokkie please.” There’re tears in his eyes, gathering in the corners, and his cheeks are bright red. Minseok’s nails dig into Chanyeol’s hip in his effort not to jump his boyfriend right then and there, to pretend he still has a slight air of nonchalance about the whole situation, cocking his eyebrow.

Minseok nods, “You have been such a good boy for me, puppy, so good, better than you’ve been acting lately” as he speaks, he pulls his fingers out of Chanyeol, ignoring the red headed males’ whines. “Since you begged so nicely, I’ll fuck you.” And Chanyeol’s shaky exhale of (‘god’) sends a thrill through him. Kneeling back from Chanyeol he spits in his hand, grimacing (but they have no lube), before using that spit to coat his cock with saliva and pre-cum, slicking himself up. He does the same for Chanyeol, using the excess to slick up the taller males’ entrance.

He can’t help but pause as he lines himself up with Chanyeol, letting his more dominant nature take control for a second, “Say thank you.” He coos as he presses himself in, groaning at the feeling of Chanyeol as the taller male envelopes his cock, not giving Chanyeol time to collect himself and Minseok watches as the red-headed male swallows deeply, adams apple bobbing, and practically sobs,

“Thank you – AH!” Minseok pushes all the way in one go, hands tightening on Chanyeol’s thighs. “-Daddy!”

Chanyeol’s arms went back over his eyes as Minseok pulls back and pushes in, not wasting a second to let Chanyeol collect himself before he’s pistoning his hips, fucking in at a steady pace as his nails dig into Chanyeol’s skin. It’s tight, and hot, and wet, and Minseok shudders and groans at the feeling of Chanyeol around him. The sight before didn’t help either, Chanyeol’s oversized hoodie hanging off of his shoulders and hiding half of his face, so long that it covers his cock but still tenting the fabric as it bobs while Minseok fucks him. The thought that Chanyeol was so accessible under there just spurs Minseok on, that if he wanted too, he could reach down and push the hoodie up and Chanyeol’s cock, Chanyeol’s torso, Chanyeol’s chest and the miles of tanned skin everywhere else would be ready and waiting for Minseok to do whatever the fuck he wanted too with.

“Daddy?” Minseok pants, “Haven’t heard that one before. Do you like Daddy’s cock, puppy? Does Daddy’s cock feel good inside of you?”

Chanyeol whines, hiding under his hoodie. “Daddy feels so good,” he nods. “Daddy’s cock feels so fuck- ing good! Fuck me harder, please.”

Minseok groans under his breath, struggling to keep his cool. It’s true, Chanyeol hadn’t called him daddy before, and it affected him more than he expected. Sensing that he wasn’t going to last that long, there was already a pleasant warmth in his stomach that was quickly rising and bubbling to the surface, he wanted to get Chanyeol back and so he reaches and wraps his fingers around Chanyeol’s cock over top the hoodie, reveling in the high pitched mewl Chanyeol lets out, at the way Chanyeol’s hips jerk and stutter.

 

“You feel so good on Daddy’s cock too, puppy,” Minseok huffs, starting right off with a brutal pace on Chanyeol’s cock, knowing that the friction of the hoodie on Chanyeol’s obviously oversensitive cock (the way Chanyeol’s hips jerk giving it away), has got to already be way too much for the taller male. “You’re mine, you hear me? Your ass is just for me to fuck, do you understand? Only Daddy is allowed to make you feel this good.” He’s digging himself into a grave, the pressure in his stomach is getting worse, coiling into a spring and Minseok knows it won’t be long. His body is getting far too hot, cheeks probably just as red as Chanyeol’s are, sweat prickling under his arms and between his pecs, under his jeans, pooling in his collarbones, and making his golden-brown hair stick to his forehead.

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, keeping his hands over his eyes, and Minseok growls, “Don’t hide your face. Answer me. I want to see you when I fuck you.”

Whining Chanyeol does what he says, moving his forearms away from his eyes and Minseok nearly looses it over how blissed out Chanyeol looks, slowing his pace minutely as he watches as the redheaded male desperately tries to form words. “I’m yours,” Chanyeol finally manages. “My ass is only yours, Daddy, only you can fuck me this good.”

“Good.” Minseok lets go of Chanyeol’s cock to instead grab the back of the redheaded males thighs, using all of his strength to pull Chanyeol up and right against him so that his thighs were pressed against the backs of Chanyeol’s, manipulating the taller male so that his thighs are hooked over Minseok’s upper hips, meaning that when Minseok leans forwards and puts one hand on Chanyeol’s hip, using it to support his full weight, he can fuck even deeper into Chanyeol than before and hitting Chanyeol’s prostate dead on.

“AH!”  Chanyeol moans, so loud it can probably be heard in the hall, “Fuck! Right there! Harder, fuck me harder!”

“So bossy, puppy,” Minseok growls, using his free hand to return to jerking Chanyeol off through his hoodie. “-But because you’ve been good.” He can tell that the redhead was getting close from how Chanyeol was clenching around him, trying to bring him deeper, and Minseok retaliates by fucking Chanyeol as hard as the redhead had asked, the wet sounds of Minseok fucking into him hard and deep, and the sound of their skin slapping together, barely masking Chanyeol’s loud cries. The pressure in his own stomach was getting to be too much, and he was trying to get them to finish at the same time, being a little selfish by being as rough as he wanted to get himself there too (but he knows Chanyeol can take it).

Chanyeol lets out a particularly high whine of, “I’m close! shit, I’m close – AH!” and begins working his hips down to meet Minseok’s, furiously trying to match his pace and get himself there faster. Minseok sees this and fucks in even harder, not focusing on speed but instead on pressure, and it’s met with nothing but praise from Chanyeol as he only gets fucking louder than ever. He wants to get there at the same time, rolling his hips desperately, drawing blood from where his nails are digging into Chanyeol’s hip, hand still jerking Chanyeol off faster than ever. The pressure in his stomach is right fucking there, the heat in his veins raising to a white heat.

“Me too,” he gasps, “Fuck, puppy, together.” He keeps pushing, going harder with each thrust, meeting Chanyeol’s prostate dead on and the resulting clench of Chanyeol around him brings him closer and closer, the pressure growing and growing, the heat raising until he feels like he’s fucking on fire and just when it becomes too much, just as he feels like he’s actually about to combust, there’s a moment of absolute nothingness where he’s able to see so clearly, where he pauses right on the precipice, until Chanyeol clenches around him once more and suddenly he’s cumming with a loud yell of, “-YEOL!” as colors explode behind his eyes and his whole body shudders as he paints Chanyeol’s insides white (he hears Chanyeol cry out in the background, and the resulting clench forces another load of cum out of him, filling Chanyeol up even more).

Minseok is the first to come back to his body. At some point he had collapsed on top of Chanyeol, and his own body is raising and falling with how hard Chanyeol is panting. He pats Chanyeol’s arm, getting a low groan of acknowledgement in response and the taller unwraps his arms from over Minseok’s back. Slowly he sits up and pulls his cock out of Chanyeol, patting the taller males’ leg apologetically, and winces as he tucks himself back into his jeans, so oversensitive he shakes every time he touches himself.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol murmurs, shocking Minseok a little because he didn’t think the taller male was coherent enough for speech. “I’m so sore. You really did a number on me, ‘Seokkie.” Slowly he sits up, and Minseok must look worried because immediately Chanyeol is adding, “Don’t worry, I asked for it though. I liked it.”

Feeling back a little to his usual self, Minseok smirks and says. “Oh, did you? I would never have guessed. Especially not when you started calling me Daddy, ‘Yeol,” he waits until Chanyeol is spluttering before he adds, “It was hot though, puppy.” He pats Chanyeol’s ankle, watching as the redheaded male turns a little pink, but he wasn’t the type of person to keep teasing Chanyeol with ‘puppy’, so he just smiles and reaches for some nearby tissues.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol sits up, but his embarrassment about being (fake) called out for his kinks is quickly forgotten when suddenly he looks down between his legs and says a little too loudly. “Fuck me. How much did you cum in me?”

It’s Minseok’s turn to turn faintly red. He looks between Chanyeol’s legs and his eyes open because wow, that was a lot of cum, did he really do that? Still, he’s not going to apologize, and once the shock has worn off, he’s kind of proud of himself, smug that he had done that, as he passed Chanyeol some tissues so that the redheaded male could clean himself up enough for their drive back the dorm.

“Don’t lie, you like it.” Says Minseok as he stands and moves for his bag, and the resulting silence is enough of an answer for him.

He’s got his back turned when Chanyeol says, “Dude!” and turns to find Chanyeol pulling his hoodie away from himself, exposing the large cum stain he had left in the front of his hoodie. He tries to get it out, but there was no way he was going to be able to do that without washing the hoodie. “Why did you make me keep my hoodie on?” then, pouting, he adds. “This was one of my favorite hoodies.”

Minseok turns away to hide his face, zipping up his bag and putting it over his shoulder. “No reason,” he says nonchalantly as he turns back to Chanyeol. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

Chanyeol doesn’t move though. “You know,” he says, face pinched like it does when he’s thinking. “You were acting odd since Baekhyun showed my abs on stage, and I seem to remember that every time we hung out you would check under my hoodie for something,” he pauses again, and looks up to find Minseok’s gaze, and it barely takes a second before he’s smirking. “Do you have something for me not wearing anything under my hoodie, Hyung?”

Now it’s Minseok’s turn to quickly say, “Shut the fuck up.” Which only confirms Chanyeol’s suspicions.

“You totally do!” Chanyeol says, “Geez, hyung, what a weird thing to get turned on by. What is it about it? The fact that you could push up my hoodie and have me whenever you wanted?” God, how he guesses so easily, Minseok will never know. It’s worse by Chanyeol’s use of ‘Hyung’, something that the taller male never really calls him.

“Chanyeol, shut the fuck up.”

Chanyeol’s gives him the most shit eating grin. “Aw, that’s kinda hot, Hyung. I’ll should start doing it more.”

That earns him a towel to the face (a dirty towel, Minseok notes), and Chanyeol’s spluttering is almost worth the amount of teasing he had just gotten. Chanyeol keeps silent for the rest of time he’s getting changed, putting on new jeans and a new hoodie (he doesn’t wear a shirt underneath again, a fact that Minseok silently notices but doesn’t comment on – knowing that Chanyeol was doing that on purpose), but the shit eating grin on Chanyeol’s face speaks volumes. When they leave though Chanyeol silently links fingers with him, and Minseok rolls his eyes at him but allows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! this kind of started off as one thing, and then kind of ended up as something else, but I'm still pretty happy with how it turned out. Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like ! and follow me @ 2kitsuneao3 on tumblr for more updates about stories and such / or to come talk to me about anything really.


End file.
